La Créature de Law Trafalgar
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Law s'ennuie, ce qu'il voudrait ? Innover dans la médecine, alors pourquoi ne pas... créer la vie ? A sa manière bien sûr, de quoi bien s'amuser...
1. Innover

**Hello ~**

**Ceci est une mini-fiction déjà terminée donc à moins d'un problème internet ou d'une absence, à priori pas de retard.**

**Ci-dessous le prologue et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite ;)**

Innover.

Trafalgar Law contemplait quelques schémas du corps humains d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il y avait des fois où même les expériences sur les soldats de la marine ne l'intéressaient plus. Il voulait plus que ça, il voulait _innover_. Mais voilà, la médecine progressait de jours en jours et il ne voulait pas simplement découvrir un remède contre une maladie - ça il l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était pas assez... amusant.  
La morosité du supernova se répercutait sur son équipage qui finissait par l'éviter en prévision d'une brusque saute d'humeur qui finirait... en petits morceaux de membres d'équipage flottant un peu partout. Les journées passaient sans qu'il eut la moindre inspiration. Il lisait et relisait des livres qu'il finissait par connaître par cœur et les îles de Grand Line ne lui offraient pas autant de nouveautés qu'il l'aurait désiré. Tout juste une plante à la forme étrange ou un nouveau virus à étudier.  
Le chirurgien de la mort déambulait dans le navire, la tête ailleurs, sans but précis. Il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs fois de suite au même endroit sans s'en rendre compte, il s'ennuyait. Tellement... Tellement.

Puis, un soir qu'il lisait les nouvelles d'un journal, il découvrit que quelqu'un, à l'aide de son fruit du démon, avait réussi à _ressusciter_ des gens. Oh ce n'était pas tout à fait les mêmes personnes mais c'était déjà un exploit.  
Les engrenages se mirent en route à toute vitesse dans la tête du chirurgien, il traversa le navire jusqu'à son laboratoire personnel et s'y enferma. Tout l'équipage fut bientôt au courant de la nouvelle, quand leur capitaine faisait cela, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Et en effet pour avoir une idée il en avait une. Pour Trafalgar Law, l'objectif le plus impensable pour la médecine serait, outre vaincre la mort, de _créer la vie_. Et c'était cela que souhaitait le chirurgien, et avec son pouvoir c'était certainement possible. Il lui faudrait juste les bons _donneurs_ pour reconstituer un corps qui pourraient manger, boire, respirer, penser, _vivre_. Il fallait juste quelques sujets vivants d'un groupe sanguin identique et il pourrait commencer à construire son œuvre.

Des sujets _vivants_... un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du chirurgien, ce serait à coup sûr une expérience intéressante. Il pourrait sélectionner les meilleurs éléments pour créer un être parfait, suprême, absolu. Rien que d'y penser il ne tenait plus en place.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise pour se donner contenance et pour mieux réfléchir. Trouver les membres nécessaires à la création du corps ne serait pas difficile, mais tout ce qui concernait les organes était plus délicat. Le mieux serait qu'il fasse des prisonniers vivants et qu'il s'en serve en même temps. Comme cela, la chaire serait fraîche et les organes fonctionnels et, avec son pouvoir, il perdrait moins de temps.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se saisissait d'un papier et d'un crayon. Tout d'abord, sa créature serait-elle entièrement humaine ? Il pouvait utiliser des animaux mais le risque de rejet de greffes serait trop important et puis c'était plus _amusant_ de faire cela sur des personnes vivantes. On ne l'appelait pas le chirurgien de la mort pour rien après tout.  
Tout d'abord, serait-ce un mâle ou une femelle ? Un mâle, il était plus simple de trouver des hommes sur les mers de Grand Line. Et puis s'il le voulait il pourrait créer deux personnes, si ça marchait. Il y avait toujours la possibilité d'un problème.

Dans tous les cas, il pouvait commencer maintenant à rassembler des victimes. Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ne voyant personne dans les couloirs jaune canari, il soupira et sortit pour chercher l'un des membres de son équipage. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur un type en blouse blanche, du nom de Penguin comme il était écrit sur sa casquette. Il lui indiqua quelques ordres, notamment qu'il voulait attaquer tout bateau pirate ou vaisseau de la marine isolé qui se pointerait. Il lui fallait des sujets _vivants_, spécifia-t-il. Il réfléchit puis précisa de garder seulement ceux de groupe sanguin F. De tuer les autres.

Il s'en retourna à son laboratoire et prit une feuille grand format ainsi que des stylos de plusieurs couleurs. Rapidement, avec le tracé précis d'un habitué, il dessina sur la feuille un schéma grandeur nature de ce qu'il désirait, spécifiant en rouge les éléments importants, en vert quels outils pourraient être utiles. Il froissait le tout et recommençait lorsque ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Le chirurgien resta ainsi enfermé durant de longues heures et en sortait que lorsqu'on annonçait un navire. Au bout de plusieurs semaines à rassembler des prisonniers, il jugea l'heure proche et rassembla le tout dans son laboratoire.  
_L'expérience pouvait commencer._

**Alors je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui est sanglant c'est le moment de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. **

**Si au contraire ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite :D **

**Sinon eh bien je suis nulle -' Mais c'est pas nouveau ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre je pense le poster ce week end, puisque là ce n'était qu'un prologue, donc samedi ou dimanche.**


	2. Créer la vie

**Coucou !**

**Si le prologue vous a plu voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant si ce n'est plus ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et bonne lecture ~**

**Et ceci est mon dernier avertissement : ça va saigner !**

Créer la vie.

Le chirurgien de la mort observa d'un regard impassible ses cobayes. Des hommes, tous de vingt à trente ans, et de groupe sanguin F comme il l'avait soigneusement stipulé à ses hommes. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage tandis que, ficelés comme des saucissons et tremblants comme des feuilles, les captifs nus comme des vers se resserraient les uns les autres. Il les trouvait à l'heure actuelle si pitoyables qu'il n'aurait aucun regret à les découper. Absolument aucun.

Avec des gestes méthodiques, il installa deux tables d'opération - l'une servant à découper et l'autre à assembler - , mit des gants et désinfecta soigneusement son matériel qu'il déposa sur un plateau non loin. Il fit tout cela dans un calme à peine troublé par les gémissements étouffés des prisonniers bâillonnés. Une fois ceci fait, il relut ses notes, juste pour le plaisir de retarder l'attente des hommes à sa merci. Ceux-ci ouvraient de grands yeux effrayés, et leurs mâchoires étaient crispées par l'anxiété. Quelle expérience macabre allait-il tenter ? Ils se le demandaient bien...

Trafalgar Law posa lentement les feuilles sur son bureau et se dirigea vers les hommes ficelés. En réalité, il bouillait d'envie de commencer l'expérience, mais il voulait savourer chaque instant et se délecter de la peur de ses cobayes. Puis, à la grande surprise de ces derniers, il se munit de son appareil de docteur. Il brancha successivement chaque "patient" à un appareil contrôlant le cœur, la respiration... Il faisait des tests sanguins et tout cela à la manière d'un... médecin dans une fonction tout à fait normale. Certains des prisonniers se détendirent même. Peut-être que la réputation du chirurgien de la Mort était faussée après tout ? Peut-être était-il un type bien qui s'inquiétait des gens en mer ? On pouvait toujours rêver...

En réalité, Law définissait les organes et parties du corps idéales pour sa création. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que celle-ci lui fasse un arrêt cardiaque au bout de deux jours. Il la voulait dans la meilleure des formes possible. Après une bonne heure passée à prendre des notes, le capitaine des Heart avait enfin défini le rôle de chacun de ses prisonniers. Ensuite, il activa son fruit du démon pour former une bulle bleue englobant toute la salle.  
Ceci fait, il tria ses cobayes en deux groupes : les donneurs d'organes, à sa gauche, et ceux qui lui serviraient à créer la "coquille" du corps, à sa droite. L'apparence étant la plus simple, il allait commencer par ça. Sous les regards horrifiés des prisonniers, il sortit de tiroirs trois scies à amputation (il ne s'agissait pas que l'une ou l'autre soit trop élimée pour pouvoir s'en servir correctement), une scie plus petite à rotation électrique, plusieurs scalpels - la base de tout - ainsi que divers autres objets coupants dont certains étaient plus précis que d'autres ou ciblaient des organes en particulier.

Ceci fait, il se tourna vers les captifs agglutinés les uns contre les autres. ce médecin n'était peut-être pas si gentil que cela en fin de compte. Law retraça dans sa tête, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres, toute l'opération qu'il préparait, il ne devait pas perdre de temps sinon il risquait de tout rater. Il commencerait par le bas et finirait par la tête, en prenant soin de laisser ouvertes les parties qui nécessiteraient la mise en place d'organes, il ne devrait pas oublier de recoudre toutes les veines et son pouvoir permettrait de retenir le sang tandis qu'il opèrerait.  
Il devrait également s'assurer de causer un choc à la victime donneuse de cerveau pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien et ne transfère pas de souvenirs étrangers à sa création. Il avait pour cela réservé trois prisonniers, au cas où il causerait de trop gros dommages cérébraux. Il commença d'ailleurs par leur faire perdre la mémoire d'un coup bien placé au crâne. Il avait bien sûr calculé son coup avant de frapper, il était un scientifique après tout, il ne faisait rien à la légère. Il passa quelques radios rapides à ses "patients" et sélectionna celle qui avait le cerveau le moins abîmé, laissant les autres de côté au cas où l'opération se passerait mal.

Law changea ensuite ses gants, prenant soin de bien les faire claquer pour faire sursauter ses cobayes. Il dit d'une voix basse et où tremblait l'excitation :

- Jouons un peu maintenant...

Alors que les prisonniers retenaient leur souffle, il se saisit de celui qu'il avait choisit pour les jambes. Un gaillard en bonne santé et bien musclé, qui possédait surtout une symétrie parfaite au niveau des jambes. Il le plaça de force sur une table, le débarrassant des cordes qui le gênaient mais le sanglant à la table pour mieux le maîtriser. Il traça avec un feutre spécial la zone qu'il voulait découper, juste en dessous du bassin, le début des jambes, puis se saisit de la scie. Ne se préoccupant pas des hurlements atroces qui passèrent le bâillon de l'homme, il exerça des mouvement experts tandis que la chaire se détachait sous les dents de l'instrument. Du sang gicla à sa figure barrée d'un sourire dément et il l'arrêta à l'aide de son pouvoir, le conservant dans les parties inférieures mais le laissant se déverser depuis la partie dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il dé-sangla ensuite rapidement l'homme qu'il laissa aller agoniser dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'il plaçait les jambes sur la table d'assemblage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres, certains avaient détourné le regard mais ne risquaient pas d'échapper à cette scène d'abattoir. Il se saisit du suivant, qu'il avait choisi pour sa large poitrine, sur laquelle il serait plus facile de travailler, et dont le bassin semblait pouvoir le mieux correspondre avec les jambes du précédent. Il l'attacha sans ménagement à la table d'opération et entama de nouveaux la séparation des membres inutiles - tête, jambes et bras - du reste du corps dans un geyser de sang qu'il stoppa net. Si le premier prisonnier avait une chance de survie, celui-ci venait d'être proprement décapité et démembré.

Le chirurgien de la Mort jeta sa première scie et se saisit de la deuxième, la précédente étant trop poisseuse de sang et aux dents abîmées par les os sciés. Il se tourna vers sa victime suivante, celle qui devait faire don de ses bras.  
Dans le couloir du navire, les membres de l'équipage qui passaient par là pressaient subitement le pas lorsqu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de la salle d'opération dont émanaient des hurlements terrifiants

.  
Law se tourna vers celui qui devait offrir sa tête à sa création. C'était un type plutôt bien foutu, à la mâchoire anguleuse et aux yeux d'un bleu particulier. Il avait les cheveux blonds, bien que Law les aurait préférés noirs, mais il pouvait encore "finaliser" le tout plus tard... Il le débâillonna pour éviter que l'homme ne s'arrache la commissure des lèvres en hurlant. Tandis qu'il l'attachait, son cobaye gémissait des "Pitié, pitié..." en pleurant à chaude larmes, ce qui ne faisait que plus exciter le médecin. Il le décapita de façon brève, lui laissant à peine le temps d'user ses cordes vocales, en vérifiant bien que sa trachée et son œsophage correspondaient avec ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Il se rendit ensuite sur la table d'assemblage et entreprit de coudre les artères et veines principales entre elles, ainsi que les membres. Il ouvrit la poitrine de sa création qu'il débarrassa des organes qu'il voulait remplacer - c'est à dire à peu près tous - sans oublier de lui scier le haut du crâne pour récupérer le cerveau. Au fur et à mesure, il déposait les organes dans des bocaux remplis de désinfectant, cela pouvait toujours servir en cas de rejet de greffe ou de situation d'urgence.

Une fois tout ce qui l'intéressait relié, le chirurgien s'épongea rapidement le front, maintenir le sang en place grâce à son pouvoir le fatiguait. Mais il devait garder des forces pour la suite des opérations, d'autant plus qu'à présent il devait se montrer rapide. Il se saisit de celui qu'il avait choisi pour avoir un bon foie et un estomac résistant. Il lui ouvrit méticuleusement le ventre avec un scalpel alors qu'il était encore vivant et le dépouilla précautionneusement de son estomac et de son foie. Il se dépêcha ensuite de les greffer à sa créature, laissant sa jeune victime agoniser sur la table et se vider de son sang.

Il répéta cette même opération pour les intestin, la rate, le cœur et les poumons. Vint ensuite l'opération la plus compliquée, transférer le cerveau en l'abîmant le moins possible. Les greffes de cerveau s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec dans le passé de la médecine, cependant, avec son pouvoir, le chirurgien de la Mort avait sa chance.  
Cette fois, il tua rapidement sa victime avec une décapitation, pour que ses gesticulations et hurlements ne le dérangent pas. Il se saisit ensuite de la scie à rotation électrique et ouvrit le haut du crâne de sa victime. Cette fois, au lieu de se servir de ses mains, il utilisa son pouvoir pour abîmer le moins possible les fonctions cognitives de sa création. Il transféra le cerveau dans sa créature et relia du mieux qu'il put tout ce qui alimentaient les différentes zones du cerveau, il utilisa même son pouvoir pour assembler les plus petites et qui demandait une précision extrême. Une fois assuré que le plus important avait été défini, il referma sa création et s'aida même de son pouvoir pour clouer les os qui demanderaient une guérison suite à des fracturations forcées. Sa créature risquerait de passer un moment dans des plâtres.

Law vérifia que tout était en place, connecta à certains appareils le corps inanimé et débloqua la circulation sanguine. Il repéra quelques hémorragies mais rien de grave, il avait fait du bon travail. Cependant, le cœur ne repartait pas. Il se saisit d'un défibrillateur, injecta certains produits puis administra un choc au corps. Un bip sur l'écran cardiaque, puis rien. Il réessaya deux fois, à la limite de s'énerver, lorsque enfin l'organe vital repartit. Il s'occupa ensuite de la respiration, il dut cependant insérer directement un tuyau respiratoire dans la trachée pour s'occuper de celle-ci. Le chirurgien vérifia ensuite tous les signes vitaux, et constata que tout allait bien. Sa création était à présent seulement dans le coma.

Il décida donc qu'il était temps de s'occuper de la finalisation de son œuvre. Il scalpa sa créature, et intervertit les cuirs chevelus de deux personnes. Il fit de même pour des dents et les ongles. Tout était parfait à présent. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Trafalgar Law. Il n'avait plus qu'à surveiller de près sa création jusqu'à son réveil. Il n'avait même pas fait d'erreur, il était bien le meilleur des médecins possibles, il venait de renverser les lois de la sciences !  
Avec un rire dément, il se tourna vers les prisonniers restants. Certains avaient vomis et d'autres s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Il fut pris d'une forte envie de les tuer, mais se ravisa, s'il devait faire une greffe à sa créature, il en aurait besoin.  
Un sourire sadique sur le visage, il se débarrassa de ses gants puis appela quelques membres de son équipage pour l'aider à nettoyer la salle d'opération... où se trouvaient de nombreuses flaques de sang.

**Suite au prochain épisode :p **

**Je sais il y a sans doute pas mal d'incohérence, je suis pas médecin et puis Law a un fruit du démon .**

**J'espère n'avoir pas laissé passer trop de fautes d'orthographe et que je n'ai dégoûté personne sinon ben je vous avais prévenu U.U J'aime les Law sadiques moi :p**

**Bref, si vous avez encore envie de lire la suite (ce que j'ose espérer u_u') rendez-vous le week-end prochain où je posterais samedi ou dimanche selon mes disponibilités.**

**Voilà voilà bonne journée/soirée selon l'heure où vous lisez ~**


	3. Apprentissage

**Coucou !**

**Et le deuxième chapitre... eh bah il y en a plus que deux après celui-là ^^'**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, je vous adore ! :D**

**Rien de bien sanglant dans ce chapitre-là, désolée aux sadiques x)**

Apprentissage.

Il flottait dans une mer de ténèbres. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Pourquoi la douleur l'empêchait-il de bouger ? Que se passait-il ? Où était-il ? _Qui_ était-il ?  
Une lumière apparu, point scintillant au milieu de ces nuages noirs. D'instinct, il s'y réfugia, il ouvrit les yeux.

Une grande lumière l'aveugla, lui agressant violemment la rétine. Comment un élément si doux pouvait-il être si cruel à la fois ? Il se trouvait allongé sur un matelas froid, recouvert par des draps blancs. Il sentait leur fraîcheur sur sa peau nu recouverte de cicatrices. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il ne se souvenait de rien...  
Il tourna la tête sur les côtés, une migraine lui écrasait le crâne et serrait comme un étau. Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs jaunes, l'ameublement se résumait au strict minimum, quelques lits aux barreaux ocres et des pharmacies donnaient une indication sur l'identité du lieu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur toutes ces choses qu'il découvrait. Son regard croisa celui de quelque chose, de gros, de blanc, de poilu et qui portait une combinaison orange.

La chose commença à s'affoler, elle se leva précipitamment et sortit pour hurler au travers de la porte :

- Capitaine il est réveillé !

Elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était parti, pour finalement dire d'une voix légèrement essoufflée :

- Bonjour !

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis répéta :

-Bon... jour ?

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, et assez maigre, pourvu d'une chevelure noire couverte d'un bonnet tacheté et possédant un regard d'acier un peu effrayant. Il l'intriguait, surtout les vêtements et les tatouages qu'il portait. L'inconnu s'approcha et prit une chaise pour s'installer près de lui, l'autre eut un mouvement de recul, intimidé par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? Lui demanda l'homme.

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et marmonna :

-Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop bien... et fort. Il ne comprend même pas ce que je dis.

Bien qu'il eut l'air embarrassé, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux. Dans tous les cas, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, ce qui détendit quelque peu le jeune homme perdu. Celui qui lui avait adressé la parole se tourna vers la créature blanche.

-Bepo, va lui chercher des vêtements s'il-te-plaît. Autant qu'il commence par apprendre à s'habiller.

-Oui, capitaine, dit la chose poilue en opinant du chef et sortant de la pièce.

Bien qu'il ne saisissait pas le sens d'un seul des mots prononcés par les deux inconnus, le jeune homme comprenait qu'il y avait une sorte de relation de soumission avec les deux personnes, il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il devait se comporter de la même façon.  
Le "capitaine" tourna la tête vers lui, son regard rencontra celui azur de celui qu'il avait en face de lui. L'homme lui sourit, de manière assez inquiétante d'ailleurs, comme s'il s'amusait de la situation. Après un court silence, il annonça :

-Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

Aucun éclair de compréhension ne traversa les prunelles de son interlocuteur. Il dut le comprendre car il se désigna la poitrine du pouce et déclara plus fort :

-Trafalgar Law.

Cette fois, il comprit ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il ne saisissait pas l'intégralité des paroles de l'homme.

-Trr... aa... ?

L'homme secoua la tête et répéta de nouveau :

-Trafalgar Law.

Le jeune homme allait tenter une nouvelle fois de le dire lorsque l'ours banc ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de combinaisons blanches.

-Je ne connaissais pas sa taille, bafouilla-t-il, alors j'en ai pris plusieurs...

Trafalgar Law se leva de sa chaise et récupéra les vêtements. Comme lui il connaissait - bien entendu - la taille requise, il en sélectionna une rapidement et la lança vers le jeune homme toujours au lit.  
Ce dernier la regarda tomber sur le lit sans bouger d'un iota, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire de ça.

Law soupira, décidément ce ne serait pas facile de tout lui réapprendre de A à Z, comme à un enfant. Mais il trouvait la situation amusante, d'où le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il aidait sa création à s'habiller. Il avait tout sélectionner de façon à ce qu'il soit parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que ça allait donner. Le plus ennuyeux restait de lui injecter régulièrement des antibiotiques pour prévenir tout rejet de greffe.

Une fois que le jeune homme fut enfin vêtu de la combinaison similaire à tout membre d'équipage et sagement assis sur les draps, le capitaine songea qu'il serait peut-être utile de le baptiser. Il observa pensivement sa création qui elle lui rendait un regard azur emprunt de curiosité... et d'un soupçon d'inquiétude.  
Le chirurgien pointa un index sur la poitrine de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui et prononça bien distinctement :

-Aoi*.

L'autre le regarda sans particulièrement comprendre. Le capitaine soupira et se désigna lui-même du pouce.

-Trafalgar Law.

Puis il plaça de nouveau son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Aoi.

Ce dernier dut comprendre de quoi il en retournait car il répéta :

-A...oi ?  
Law hocha la tête avec un fin sourire et confirma :

-Aoi.

Il se leva ensuite sous le regard du nouveau baptisé puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de lui faire signe de venir. Il voulait vérifier s'il savait marcher... ou si ce serait une chose de plus à lui apprendre. Cependant, les muscles de ses jambes étant à maturité et n'ayant subit aucune inaction de plus de trois jours il serait facile de lui apprendre.

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il attendait et s'aida de ses bras pour se lever maladroitement. Il perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur le bord du lit, finissant les fesses par terre avec une grimace. Law eut un petit sourire amusé et s'approcha pour l'aider à se lever de ses bras. Aoi s'accrocha au pull du chirurgien comme si sa vie en dépendait, faisant légèrement reculer celui-ci de son poids. Même s'il avait la manière d'agir d'un enfant, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son corps était celui d'un adulte, et son poids aussi.

Une fois que le garçon se fut assuré un équilibre à peu près correct, il desserra légèrement sa prise sur Law. Ce dernier l'aida plutôt à se redresser correctement, pour qu'il ne mette pas tout son poids sur une aide, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas trop devoir l'aider à marcher tout du long.  
Il recula ensuite de quelques pas, Aoi cassa immédiatement son équilibre pour l'attraper afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Trafalgar le remit sévèrement en position et il dut comprendre qu'il ne devait pas essayer de le rattraper. Law recula et constata avec satisfaction que le jeune homme tenait sur ses jambes, restait à raviver la mémoire de ces dernières pour qu'elles se remettent à marcher normalement.

Il fit signe à sa création de le suivre, celle-ci hésita puis fit un pas en avant. Il ne se cassa pas la figure. Il avança la deuxième jambe, s'emmêla les pinceaux et bascula en avant, il fut rattrapé juste à temps par Law qui le remit debout et lui fit plus écarter les jambes afin qu'il ne se les empêtre pas de nouveau. Au bout de deux ou trois essais, de vieux réflexes revenaient et le garçon pouvait marcher à peu près correctement.

Le reste de la journée, Law "promena" Aoi dans tout le navire, lui montrant comment se servir de chaque objet de la vie quotidienne et lui apprenant à l'occasion quelques mots de vocabulaire. Du fait qu'il soit un corps constitué de morceaux appartenant à des personnes déjà matures à l'origine, Aoi apprenait vite. Law surveillait tout de même tout indice qui pourrait indiquer une remontée des souvenirs de l'ancien propriétaire du cerveau, mais visiblement, pour le garçon tout recommençait à zéro. Le chirurgien délégua ensuite la tache de l'éduquer à certains membres de l'équipage dont en particulier Bepo qui avait l'air de bien plaire au jeune homme. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas en faire son "doudou".

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'équipage s'attacha beaucoup à Aoi qui devenait une part de leur vie, bien qu'il fallut tout lui apprendre et expliquer avec force de gestes, il restait quelqu'un de bonne compagnie. En somme, le chirurgien était assez fier de sa création, mais il lui restait tout de même une leçon importante à lui apprendre...  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée.

*Aoi=bleu en japonais. C'est juste une référence à ses yeux, je sais j'ai pas fait dans l'originalité eh bah tant pis :p

**Bon eh bien voilà fin du chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé vu qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'action, mais bon parfois y a des passages comme ça indispensables U.U'**

**Bref, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre bien sanglant comme je les aime ~**


	4. L'Amour et la Haine

**Hellooo ~**

**Avant-dernier chapitre déjà ! Un sanglant cette fois (oui je sais le dernier l'était pas du tout) !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des review 3 **

L'Amour et la Haine.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait longuement observé sa création. Elle apprenait vite et se liait rapidement d'amitié avec les membres de son entourage. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'elle construisait sa vie. Mais le capitaine la trouvait en somme trop gentille, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il aurait une chose ou deux à lui apprendre et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il sortit de sa cabine, ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs métalliques du navire. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver son navigateur, un log pose au poignet, en train de bavarder avec un autre membre de l'équipage. Il n'attendit pas longtemps que la conversation s'interrompt et put enfin converser avec l'homme en combinaison blanche. Il lui demanda si l'île suivante était encore éloignée puis, satisfait de la réponse, le congédia. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre le lendemain et il pourrait voir l'île depuis le pont du navire.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa cabine. Elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour contenir plusieurs étagères ainsi qu'un bureau comprenant des cartes et des piles de documents. Il y avait également un tableau cloué au mur entièrement recouvert de notes et de quelques avis de recherche qu'il jugeait intéressants. Une seconde porte - autre que celle de l'entrée - reliait la pièce à sa chambre et une troisième à un laboratoire lui-même voisin d'une salle d'opération.  
Il se saisit pour commencer d'un journal de bord dans lequel il nota toutes ses observations de la journée - surtout celles concernant Aoi - puis reprit la lecture d'un livre de médecine qu'il avait acheté à leur dernière escale. Ses dernières expériences l'avaient tellement distrait qu'il avait un peu oublier de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Il se plongea donc entre deux schémas du corps humain et une masse informe de mots scientifiques compréhensibles seulement d'un médecin expérimenté tel que lui.

Le lendemain, ils accostèrent une île. C'était un petit bout de terre paisible, recouvert de verdure et de fleurs colorées. Il y avait un petit village peu visible non loin, c'était l'objectif du capitaine des Heart. Il s'y rendit seulement accompagné de quelques de ses hommes auxquels il avait au préalable donné des ordres, et de Aoi.  
Ce dernier découvrait à peu près tout, les plantes, les animaux, il devait souvent demander comment se disait telle ou telle chose. Le village lui paraissait encore plus étrange, lui qui n'avait jamais vu que les murs jaunes du sous marin. Tout lui était tellement nouveau que c'en était fascinant.

Il y avait des gens qui vivaient dans cet ensemble d'habitations. Des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le navire, appelées "femmes", et d'autres que l'on disait "enfants". Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez eux, il fixait Law et leurs visages étaient loin d'être joyeux. Où étaient donc les sourires ? Cette atmosphère douce ? Pourquoi tout ici semblait sous pression ?  
Que de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans réponse à apporter. Car comment aurait-il pu connaître ce sentiment qu'était la peur ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni ressenti.

Le jeune homme allait sourire d'un air rassurant à quelqu'un au bord des larmes lorsqu'une lame transperça cette personne. Lorsque l'arme fut retirée de la poitrine de la jeune femme, un liquide étrange rougit l'espace, le _sang_. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais jamais en aussi grande quantité.

Les gens s'enfuirent en hurlant. Law les suivit tranquillement, un large sourire sur le visage. Aoi ne reconnaissait plus le capitaine, il semblait... différent. Et ces agissements lui donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Des émotions contradictoires se livraient bataille en lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre, ni que penser.

Les hommes d'équipage firent barrage à la fuite des villageois, les obligeant à rester dans le champ d'action du capitaine, tuant les plus audacieux. Le chirurgien de la Mort n'utilisait même pas son pouvoir, seule la tuerie pure l'intéressait sur le moment.

Aoi les vit tous se faire massacrer, un à un, sous ses yeux écarquillés. Les supplications n'atteignaient pas le capitaine qui tranchait sans se préoccuper ni de l'âge ni du sexe, un sourire inhumain lui déformant les lèvres. Si le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il se passait, il comprenait tout de même que ce qui se passait mettait fin à quelque chose. Une fin à quelque chose de précieux. La vie.  
Le sang éclaboussait le sol, des gens agonisaient entre les cadavres. Les larmes coulaient, les cris, le sang, le sang, le sang... le _sang_ !

Finalement, toutes ces émotions, toute cette horreur en fait, le firent bouger. Il s'accrocha au bras du capitaine, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang sur lui et dit d'une voix mal assurée, confuse :

- A ... Arr... Arrête...

Il n'eut comme retour qu'un regard froid et impitoyable. Trafalgar se dégagea et continua sa boucherie, ne se préoccupant même plus de sa création désorientée.  
Et cela recommença, les pluies de sang, de cris et de larmes... Tous ces hurlements se répercutaient dans sa boîte crânienne... Il lui semblait que son cerveau bouillonnait, il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi ressentir. Il finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains, se bouchant les oreilles et fermant les yeux à la scène. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante, des nausées le prenaient...

Il finit par exprimer toute sa confusion, toute son incompréhension, en un long hurlement suraiguë. Il lui semblait qu'on venait de le taillader à coups de couteau, alors que ce n'était même pas lui la victime dans toute cette histoire... dans ce massacre...

Lorsque la voix lui fit défaut, il prit tout simplement ses jambes à son cou, délaissant ce lieu macabre qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Il courut sans regarder derrière lui, hurlant parfois, pleurant d'autres. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait... Il voulait juste fuir, fuir loin de tout ça.  
Il finit par s'arrêter, ses poumons le brûlant tout comme sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. La respiration forte, il avait les yeux écarquillés, les images de meurtre semblaient le poursuivre, quoiqu'il en soit loin. Il agrippa sa poitrine de la main gauche, il avait mal, terriblement mal... Pourquoi devait-il ressentir tout cela ?  
Il finit par se rouler en boule, parcourut de tremblements incontrôlés. Il respirait mal et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, que devait-il faire ?

Une main se posa sur sa tête brune.  
Il leva le regard, une petite fille se tenait devant lui, une "enfant". Elle était très mignonne avec ses couettes blondes et ses grands yeux verts. Mais ce qu'il y avait de magnifique chez elle, c'était son sourire, si charmant, et si innocent.

Aoi eut envie de lui sourire lui aussi, puis un bruissement attira son attention sur le côté. Trafalgar surgit des buissons, sa lame ensanglantée à la main, son regard froid se posa successivement sur le jeune homme, puis la petite fille. Il s'approcha, son visage impassible ne permettait pas de deviner ses pensées.  
Lorsqu'Aoi comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il allait faire jaillir son sang à lui aussi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu rester là-bas.

Mais Law n'en fit rien, il s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit son arme. Aoi fixa la longue lame sur laquelle gouttait du sang frais. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard, et la petite fille non plus. Son sourire s'était effacé, dans ses yeux transparaissait sa frayeur, émotion qu'Aoi ne parvenait pas à nommer de lui-même. Elle restait là, pétrifiée, observant le liquide écarlate encore frais s'écraser sur le sol.

Le capitaine commença à s'impatienter, il força le jeune homme à prendre la garde entre ses doigts, et désigna du menton la petite fille. Aoi comprit ce qu'il voulait. Mais lui ne désirait absolument pas le faire, il aurait voulu encore fuir, se dérober à cette tâche qu'il savait _mal_.  
Law articula des mots très simples, qui étaient un simple ordre mais sonnaient comme une menace.

-Fais-le.

Aoi déglutit. Tout son corps lui demandait de fuir, et il aurait vraiment aimé l'écouter en cet instant. Mais s'il faisait ça, peut-être que le capitaine le rejetterait, ou le tuerait. Mais il ne voulait pas être détesté, il l'aimait, il lui devait tout. Il jeta un dernier regard suppliant vers cet homme impassible. La froideur qu'il lui renvoya lui fit finalement prendre une décision.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, et choisir entre une inconnue et cette personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui était facile. Certes cette tâche n'était pas aussi agréable que les autres, mais il le devait. Comme ça il l'aimerait encore, et ne le rejetterait pas.  
Sa respiration se bloquant dans ses poumons, il saisit plus fermement la lame, et l'orienta vers la petite fille qui le fixait de ses yeux larmoyants. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Tout en fermant les yeux, il abattit la lame.

Un liquide chaud lui éclaboussa le visage, sa peau se colora de rouge et il regarda le petit corps s'effondrer en arrière. Il observa d'un air vide ces yeux grands ouverts où perlaient quelques larmes. Cette image sembla se graver dans son esprit, et il se sentait incroyablement calme, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Son esprit avait fait comme un blocage et il ne se sentit même pas lâcher l'arme. Il aurait pu rester debout longtemps ainsi, à fixer le cadavre, ne sachant plus à quel monde il appartenait. Quelque chose en lui semblait mort, et il ne savait pas quoi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une main se posa sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il releva le regard, pour croiser celui de Trafalgar Law. Il lui souriait, il semblait être redevenu l'homme d'avant. Cela suffit à Aoi.

Il lui rendit son sourire tâché de sang.

**Et voili voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plus (et satisfait tous les psychopathes qui m'en voulaient d'avoir posté un chapitre sans une goutte de sang la semaine dernière). **

**Donc comme je l'ai dit plus tôt le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je pense que vous avez deviné comment ça va finir même si je ne vais rien dire ~**


	5. Du sang et des larmes

**Hello ~**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Purée ça passe vite les mini-fictions... T-T**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'auront suivi et laissé des review j'adore voir la petite alerte dans ma messagerie :3**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

Du sang et des larmes.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Aoi était sur le navire du chirurgien de la Mort. Ce dernier n'en était absolument pas déçu, à présent il participait aux carnages sans s'enfuir, il l'assistait même lors d'expériences douteuses. Il était serviable et il apprenait vite. Le plus embêtant étant le coût des médicaments qui devaient empêcher tout rejet de greffe - quoiqu'il les volait la plupart du temps - et l'apparente gentillesse de sa création.

Law se leva et sortit dans les couloirs du sous marin, ils n'atteindraient la prochaine île que d'ici une semaine, et cela faisait bien cinq jours qu'ils étaient en mer. Trafalgar avait choisi d'utiliser un eternal pose et de faire en fonction des réserves mais l'équipage commençait à perdre patience.

Au détour d'un couloir, le capitaine vit un certain Penguin - le nom était inscrit sur sa casquette - débouler du coin et faire un magnifique dérapage avant de se stopper en haletant.

- Capitaine c'est affreux !

Law haussa un sourcil, son nakama semblait vraiment bouleversé. Dés qu'il eut repris son souffle, Penguin attrapa le bras de son capitaine et le tira en avant.

- Venez voir ... ! Vite !

Pour une fois, le capitaine ne le réprimanda pas pour lui avoir donné un ordre, cela semblait vraiment important au vu de la pâleur de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

Il suivit donc le membre en blouse blanche au travers du sous marin. Il arrivèrent dans la cuisine, une odeur de sang agressa tout de suite les narines du capitaine.

Au milieu des ustensiles, étendu sur le carrelage, un cadavre se vidait de ses dernières gouttes de sang - à compter qu'il en restait encore au vu de l'énorme flaque qui s'étalait progressivement.  
Law s'approcha, le visage neutre tandis que celui de Penguin était horrifié. Il se pencha au-dessus du corps et l'observa minutieusement avec un air de scientifique. Plusieurs coups de couteau avaient été donnés dans la poitrine, avec sauvagerie et l'intention de tuer.  
Le capitaine sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Était-ce la faute d'un des membres de son équipage ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'extérieur était-il responsable de tout cela ? Il se tourna vers Penguin.

- Il va falloir mettre tout le monde en état d'alerte... ce n'est pas normal...

Il connaissait son équipage, même si la confiance entre eux diminuait ils sauraient garder leur sang-froid jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire. Penguin hocha la tête, Law le dépassa et sortit de la cuisine pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du sous marin.  
Il rejoignit mécaniquement sa cabine, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il lui paraissait peu probable que quelqu'un se soit incrusté sans se faire repérer... Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'un membre de son équipage soit responsable de ce meurtre...  
Law s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau en réfléchissant. Il confina dans son journal de bord tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même et ses soupçons. Car oui il avait une vague idée du responsable de tout cela... même s'il ne se l'avouait pas...

Cela faisait trois jours à présent, et l'on avait compté deux autres meurtres. Il devenait prioritaire pour Law de régler cette affaire...

Le capitaine marchait tel un spectre dans les couloirs, absorbé dans ses réflexions, lorsque des bruits provenant de l'infirmerie attirèrent son attention. Le chirurgien de la Mort poussa la large porte de fer et entra.  
Il y découvrit une personne qu'il connaissait bien... très bien... Elle tenait un long couteau à la main et l'avait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen d'un des membres de son équipage. Le sang maculait sa blouse blanche mais le meurtrier ne s'arrêta pas et fit tourner la lame, arrachant des cris atroces à sa victime. "Là... là... pourquoi tu cries ? ça te va bien le rouge !" disait-il d'un ton purement enfantin.

Law le regarda tristement, il le savait, il s'en doutait depuis le début... Mais il n'avait pas voulu s'écouter, il avait refusé la vérité...

-Aoi...

Le meurtrier se tourna vers lui, les mains couvertes de sang. Il le reconnut et lui sourit, il ne devait pas comprendre la gravité de son acte. Law l'observa en silence tandis qu'Aoi retirait le couteau, mais c'était trop tard pour sa victime, ses organes internes avaient été déchirés par l'arme. Le chirurgien s'appliqua à concevoir un visage dur et fit signe à Aoi de le suivre. Celui-ci obtempéra sans discuter, il lui faisait pleinement confiance après tout...  
Law le mena lentement et en silence vers le laboratoire qui jouxtait sa cabine. il savait ce qu'il devait faire... il n'avait pas le choix c'était dans ses obligations de capitaine...

Il le fit entrer et verrouilla derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son nodachi posé dans un coin. Il caressa la poignée de ses doigts puis inspira un grand coup avant de saisir fermement la lame.  
Il se tourna vers Aoi qui pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, toujours souriant. Il ne se méfiait pas, c'était étrange d'imaginer ce garçon en train de tuer ses camarades...

Law soupira et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il obtempéra sans discuter, son regard était devenu interrogatif, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de lui pour une expérience ?  
Trafalgar Law passa son bras autours des épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Aoi ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du chirurgien dans son coup. Il sentit soudain la respiration de ce dernier s'arrêter et sa main se crisper en l'agrippant.

Puis, il ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de son ventre et de sa poitrine. Aoi baissa le regard en s'éloignant un peu de Law. Le nodachi de son capitaine le traversait de part en part. Le sang gouttait le long de la lame et s'écrasait sur le sol. Law le retira ensuite, déclenchant une vague de douleur encore plus puissante. Il ouvrit la bouche, il voulait crier, pleurer, mais rien ne sortait. Il leva un regard perdu vers Law, il cherchait une explication. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait qui méritait la mort ? Il ne l'aimait donc pas ? Il ne lui était plus utile ? Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que son souffle mêlé de sang s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Il avait si mal... Mais il lui semblait que la douleur n'était pas entièrement physique.

Law l'observa agoniser contre lui en silence, il ne supportait pas son regard. Mais il devait le faire, il était dangereux, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi ce geste qu'il avait dû faire des dizaines de fois le touchait autant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne tuait presque que des inconnus. Il avait l'impression de se tuer lui-même. Lui, le Chirurgien de la Mort, qui avait massacré des centaines d'hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, et mené des expériences inhumaines contre des innocents. Lui, il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur alors qu'il reprenait la vie à celui à qui il l'avait donnée. C'était peut-être parce qu'il l'avait créé justement. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne prenait pas plaisir à tuer.

Sa propre création expira dans ses bras, mais il ne la considérait plus comme un simple sujet d'expérience. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais c'était un peu comme une part de lui.  
Law allongea le corps sans vie sur le sol, lentement, il lui ferma les yeux, essuya ses larmes, passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais. Du sang maculait son pull et, étrangement, il n'avait qu'une hâte : le nettoyer. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'était de sa faute s'il était devenu un meurtrier. Il l'avait déjà compris, au tout début.

Aoi était de nature... gentille, ça l'avait dérangé et il avait essayé d'y remédier. Ceci l'avait tout bonnement rendu fou. Il s'était comporté normalement au départ, puisque Law avait enchaîné les massacres. Mais dés qu'ils avaient cessé, des pulsions meurtrières l'avaient sûrement pris et le besoin de voir du sang l'avait amené à tuer ses propres camarades. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça avait dû lui coûter, étant d'un naturel doux. C'était de la folie pure.  
Law savait que tout ceci était de sa faute, il laissa tomber son nodachi ensanglanté par terre et se leva. Il ne supportait plus la vue du cadavre, il nettoierait tout plus tard, pour l'instant le cœur n'y était pas. Il sortit et rejoignit sa cabine, entra dans la salle de bain et se mit sous la douche tout habillé. Tandis que l'eau froide coulait, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et observa ses affaires se dégorger de tout le sang sur le sol blanc. Il l'avait gardé contre lui trop longtemps tandis qu'il agonisait... Aoi...

Trafalgar Law souffrait, il avait mal à un endroit que lui-même n'aurait jamais soupçonné...

Le _Cœur_.

**Fin ~**

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous avez le droit de m'assassiner de toutes les façons que vous voulez pour toutes les raisons que vous voulez (à condition que ce soit créatif et qu'il y ait beaucoup de sang/SBAM/).**

**J'espère juste ne pas avoir déformé le caractère de Law (je voulais pas qu'il soit juste un psychopathe dans ma fic' :3) ni être trop passée pour une sans-coeur (je vous jure que j'en ai un !).**

**Bref ! Merci encore de m'avoir lu et on se retrouvera peut-être dans une prochaine fiction qui sait ! Enfin ça risque de prendre un moment avant que j'en poste une autre puisque j'attends qu'elles soient finies pour poster (j'en ai assez des retards faramineux -')**

**Enfin, pour conclure ce blabla d'auteur je vous remercie (encore) de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et bonne journée (bande de psychopathes/SBAM/).**

**Bizzzz ~ :D**


End file.
